Amy's Secret Night
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Amy's Secret Night

Amy Anderson sneaks out of my house at midnight. Perfect Amy.

Never done a thing wrong in her life. Only one thing could make a girl

like this do the unthinkable. Love. Greg called Amy long distance

yesterday to tell her that he's flying in with his dad for one night

only. He had offered to come with his dad for company, but he had

another reason. And that's why Greg and Amy are both sneaking out

tonight to see each other. Last time he was in town they had gone out on

a date, kissed on the cheek, and said good-bye. Each left wanting more.

"This time I won't be shy. Haha, no books for me tonight." Amy

thought as she ran across the deserted amustmant park. This place was

special to the couple, especially when it was closed and empty. Amy had

decided that no matter what she would not be shy. She cared so much for

Greg and was afraid that if she didn't tell him soon she would lose him.

She knew Greg would never cheat on her. But what if he got bored with

her and broke up? It's not like they're a serious couple anyway. But Amy

was determined to change that. And unknown to her, so was Greg.

Greg was waiting by the faris wheel when he saw Amy running up to

him on that warm summer's night. Her eyes shimmered in the pale light of

the full moon. She had her usual bounce in her step and Greg couldn't

help but fall in love with her even more, even though he didn't think

that was possible. Amy ran up to Greg and threw herself into his arms.

They exchanged a tight hug, neither one wanting to let go. Amy finally

picked up her head and smiled up at Greg.

"I missed you so incredibly much. I thought my heart would just

collapse if I had to wait any longer." Amy said in a hushed voice. This

took Greg by surprise. He let that sink in then held her even tighter.

"I felt the same way. Oh, Amy I never want to let you go. I miss

everything about you. Your smile brightens my day. Without it, without

you, I'm nothing."

"Don't say that, Greg. Let's not think about parting. Let's just

concentrate on what we have now." They let go of each other and walked

hand in hand to the nearest bench were they could talk. They didn't talk

for long when Greg couldn't take the suspense anymore and he leaned down

and gently kissed Amy's soft cheek. She was a bit startled, but was

happy for the bold approach. Well, bold for him, anyway. She looked up

and saw the look in his eyes was almost of pain. She knew he was hurting

because they would have to leave each other again soon. Amy would not

let him walk away without telling him like last time.

"Greg. I know that this may sound stupid, but I just have to tell

you. I love you, Greg." Greg looked down at her and the expression in

his eyes changed from hurt to extreme relief.

"I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you. The pain

only goes away when you're by my side." A tear silently rolled down

Amy's cheek. She was so happy. They leaned their foreheads together and

stayed like that for a little while. Amy felt Greg arms wrap around her.

They slowly let the space between there lips close. Their was an

attraction that was pulling them together. It was an unresistable force.

When finally they met there was a rush that couldn't be described. Amy

flung her arms around Greg's neck and he held her even tighter. Greg

pressed harder on Amy's lips, on the verge of brushing them, before she

got the message of what he wanted. She opened her mouth to let in a

whole new sensation. Greg's tongue played joyfully with her's. They were

in complete bliss. They broke apart for air, Amy letting out a slight

groan. As soon as Greg took in a quick breath he started lightly kissing

Amy's cheek. Then he moved slowly down to her neck, kissing it from the

top to the bottom only stopping when he reached the base of her neck

where her chest starts. Amy was kissing Greg's face all over as if

giving him permission to continue. She felt a hand rest firmly on her

breast. It was not unwelcome at all, but quite unexpected. Greg

continued down, kissing to where Amy's shirt bordered and a little

beyond. He felt Amy's hands venture under his shirt to his back. She

caressed his bare skin. Amy was unconsciously in Greg's lap. Greg's

mouth started to move back up towards Amy's mouth. He saw the wanting

desire in her lips. She felt him teasingly kiss every area around the

mouth making her desire greater. He finally landed back were his mouth

felt most comfortable. Their lips met with such a force that they both

groaned at the surges of passion running through their veins. Amy's hand

had moved off of Greg's back and on to his bare chest under his shirt.

The kiss broke off into a frenzy of little kisses on the mouth. Then

they came together once more to savor the last of each other's taste. In

the back of both their minds they new that they had to stop before this

got to out of hand. Greg took his hand away from it's comfortable

position on Amy's breast and ran his fingers through her hair. A wanting

so bad came over them. They knew if they didn't stop here and now, they

wouldn't be able to stop until it was to late. They pulled apart gasping

for air. Without a word Amy just leaned down on Greg's chest. HE wrapped

his arms around her. They stayed like that until 2:00 am. It was time to

leave. They both new it. Not many words had been spoken that night. Only

the important ones. Amy slowly got up. She turned around and saw tears

in Greg's eyes. A warm fuzzy feeling came over her to know how much he

loved her. She wanted so much to just sit back down and be held for

hours more, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Good-bye Greg. I love you." Amy said with tears streaming down

her face.

"Good-bye Amy. I'll call you when I get home." Amy nodded then

turned around and ran away so he couldn't see her hurting expression.

One week later Amy came home and there was a message on her machine.

"Amy, it's me Greg. I just found out that the real reason my Dad

came in last week was to buy a house up there. I'm movin'

back Ames! I hope I can see you again...like in the park." Amy let out

a scream of happiness.

"Now I guess there will be some more nights coming up without

books."


End file.
